Gunslinger
by stardee25
Summary: a song-fic. Sebuah fic tentang perjalanan Sasuke yang jauh dari wanita tercintanya. Tentang cinta, rindu, dan ikatan hati. saya pilih lagu ini karena memang sangat cocok rasanya buat Sasuke.


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Starlight**

**Song A7x**

Sasuke tengah beristirahat di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh diterpa angin, mengingatkannya pada sang istri. Bidadari yang selalu terlihat sempurna di matanya itu senantiasa menari-nari di pikirannya.

Sedih. Membayangkan sang istri yang sendirian di sana. Di rumahnya.

**_"Yeah, you've been alone"_**

Sasuke sudah hampir 4 bulan tidak pulang. Karena misi yang diberikan oleh hokage. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan, ia hanya mantan buronan Konoha. Hidupnya hanya sekedar menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

"**_I've been gone, for far too long"_**

Yeah, berpisah itu menyakitkan. Sekarang ia menyesali mengapa ia tak sedari dulu menghabiskan waktu bersama istrinya?

Apalagi sekarang, istrinya tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka. Terbayang perut istrinya yang membuncit. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sakura.."

**_But with all that we've been trough, after all this time i'm coming home to you._**

Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tak pernah menangis menunjukkan kesedihannya. Rasa sakit yang terus menjalar di hatinya karena kerinduan, ia bertahan karena ia yakin derita yang ia lewati akan lenyap saat ia bertemu kembali dengan istrinya.

**_Never let it show, the pain i've grown to know._**

**_Cause all these things we do, it don't matter when i'm coming home to you_**

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit biru. Gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang seolah menggambarkan wajah istrinya. Ia teringat salam perpisahannya, dua jari pada dahi. Yah, bukan perpisahan yang berarti sih, tetap saja, hatinya berasa selalu bersama hati istrinya.

Sebuah ikatan yang selalu menyatukan mereka dikala jarak memisahkan mereka. Percaya. Masing-masing diri mereka percaya bahwa mereka saling menjaga.

Sasuke percaya Sakura pasti menunggunya, maka ia takkan berpaling dari Sakura. Dan Sakura yakin Sasuke pasti pulang padanya, maka ia takkan berniat untuk berpaling.

"**_I reach toward the sky, i've said my goodbye. My heart always with you now. Cause with all these things we do, it don't matter when i'm coming home to you."_**

Sasuke selalu bahagia di saat burungnya membawa surat dari istrinya. Kata-kata motivasi yang terus memberinya semangat dalam menjalankan misi. Sambil membayangkan ekspresi istrinya saat menulis surat, mengingat istrinya itu sangat ekspresif.

**_Letters keep me warm, help me trough the storm._**

Sekian lama hidup bersama sang istri, membuktikan cinta mereka yang sangat kuat dalam setiap apa yang mereka lakukan.

**_I've always been true_**

**_I've waited so long just to come hold you_**

**_I'm making it through_**

**_It's been far too long, we've proven our_**

**_love over time's so strong, in all that we do_**

Sasuke sangat menunggu waktu dimana ia memeluk istrinya lagi.

Siang malam ia habiskan di hutan. Tak jarang ia tertidur di alam bebas. Ia tidak takut apapun, lagipula langit malam sangat indah. Menurutnya, alam selalu mengingatkannya terhadap rumah. Khususnya Sakura. Entah sejak kapan ia sangat romantis, semua yang dilewatinya ia rasa selalu mengingatkannya pada Sakura.

**_the stars in the night_**

**_they lend me their light_**

**_they bring me closer to heaven with you_**

Sekarang ia berdoa pada tuhan, walaupun ia sangat jarang melakukannya tapi ia mulai sering, terutama saat ia dan Sakura sedang berpisah.

Doa yang selalu Sasuke panjatkan tentang wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Wanita yang ia tinggalkan saat ia baru saja sadar akan cintanya.

**_Dear god,_**

**_the only things i ask to you_**

**_is to hold her when i'm not around_**

**_when i much too far away_**

**_But i left her when i found her_**

**_and now i wish i'm stayed._**

**_cause__ i'm lonely, and i'm tired, i'm missing you again, _**

Doanya sepanjang malam hanya untuk orang yang dikasihinya.

Ah, waktu takkan sekejam itu, Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri di depan gerbang konoha. Ia menuju rumahnya.

Dengan kunci cadangannya, ia membuka pintu dengan pelan, takut membangunkan istrinya.

Ia melepas jubah dan peralatan lainnya. Ia selalu membasuh diri sepulang misi sesuai perkataan istrinya.

Lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sanping istrinya. Ia membelai kepala sang istri, lalu mengelus perut istrinya.

"Tadaima, Sakura."

Sakura membuka matanya, ia terkejut. Lalu haru menghampiri hatinya.

Memeluk suaminya sambil menangis.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun."

**FIN**


End file.
